Hot Chocolate
by Sereniteen
Summary: "Suka cokelat panas boleh, tapi jangan jadi sepertinya." / a NCT's fiction / TaeYu / RnR? :3


Lee Taeyong itu penggila minuman cokelat panas. Tak peduli cuaca berganti sedrastis apapun, minuman favoritnya sepanjang masa ya hanya cokelat panas. Pernah suatu waktu ia tengah menikmati cokelat panasnya dan ibunya menyeletuk,

"Suka cokelat panas boleh, tapi jangan jadi sepertinya."

"Maksudnya apa, Ma?" Taeyong bertanya dengan dahi berkenyit bingung.

Ibunya berjalan keluar dari dapur menghampiri Taeyong yang berada di balik sekat dapur. Belah bibirnya mengulas senyum tulus. Kemudian menjawab,

"Cokelat panas memang manis, tapi tetap saja meninggalkan pahit di pangkal lidah."

Taeyong benar-benar tak paham maksud ibunya.

 **. . .**

 **Hot Chocolate**

 **NCT © SMent.**

 **Lee Taeyong × Nakamoto Yuta**

 **. . .**

Suatu ketika di hari yang sedang turun hujan sangat deras, Taeyong mendapati dirinya tengah menderap terburu di koridor apartemen yang sepi. Tujuannya adalah apartemen unit 199, tempat sahabat sedari bayinya tinggal.

Dong Sicheng, juniornya di kampus mengabari jika sesuatu terjadi dengan sahabat sedari bayinya itu.

"Matanya sembab, Taeyong-hyung," begitu ucap Sicheng-dengan mimik muka mempraktekan-saat ia perpapasan di koridor fakultasnya.

Taeyong tak peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini. Rambutnya meneteskan bulir-bulir air hujan yang sempat mengguyurnya beberapa waktu lalu. Sehabis jam kelasnya yang terakhir, ia langsung menuju kesini. Menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabar dan kembali menderap lebar-lebar untuk cepat sampai.

Saat sudah menemukan pintu unit yang ditujunya, ia memasukan password yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Setelahnya ia sedikit berteriak, "Nakamoto Yuta!"

Benar saja, sahabat sedari bayinya itu melongokkan kepalanya dari kusen pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya sembab.

Taeyong berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, menangkup kedua belah pipi Yuta yang sedikit basah. Ia mengusapnya pelan menggunakan ibu jemarinya. "Kau tidak ke kampus hari ini?" Taeyong berbicara sangat kalem.

Yuta mengernyitkan hidungnya, kemudian menghela napas. "Aku ke kampus kok, hanya menghadiri dua kelas mata kuliah," jawabnya kemudian dengan sengiran.

Taeyong masih bertahan di posisinya. Sepasang manik coklatnya menatap manik kelam Yuta yang sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. "Jadi.. kau kenapa?" Akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya.

"Aku baik,"

"Begini, Yuta. Aku tahu ini dari Sicheng-yang kau anggap sebagai anakmu itu di kampus. Dan aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik," Taeyong menjeda ucapannya sebentar untuk menarik napas. "Jadi, kau tidak mau cerita?"

Yuta mengusap pelan kedua telapak tangan Taeyong yang masih berada di pipinya. Ia tersenyum, lalu melepaskan telapak tangan Taeyong dari pipinya secara perlahan. "Aku akan buatkan kau cokelat panas. Kau kehujanan, kan? Duduklah di sofa dulu," katanya sembari mendorong punggung Taeyong menjauh untuk duduk di sofa.

Sembari menunggu Yuta kembali, Taeyong kembali berpikir tentang ucapan ibunya tempo hari. Tentang, jangan menjadi layaknya cokelat panas yang manis, tapi masih meninggalkan pahit di ujung lidah. Ia masih belum bisa menemukan maksud dari ucapan ibunya itu. Sepersekian detik, Taeyong kembali ke kesadarannya seperti semula saat suara peraduan dua buah benda pecah belah memasuki indera pendengarnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Taeyong pelan.

Yuta mengangguk singkat. "Aku putus dengan Johnny," kata Yuta pelan setelah menyeruput cokelat panas miliknya.

Taeyong mematung tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Taeyong kemudian.

"Tidak tahu.. ia tidak menjelaskan dan hanya pergi." Ada kekehan di akhir kalimat Yuta. Kekehan bernada miris.

"Makanya kau jadian saja denganku."

"-eh?" Yuta menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar perkataan Taeyong.

"Johnny itu seperti cokelat panas. Ia memang manis, tapi meninggalkan pahit juga akhirnya."

Yuta diam mendengarkan perkataan Taeyong. Ia mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Tapi, walaupun aku suka cokelat panas, aku tidak mau jadi sepertinya. Aku akan jadi Lee Taeyong yang manis di awal sampai di akhir. Hanya untuk Nakamoto Yuta, sahabatku."

"Lee Taeyong bodoh!" Kemudian Yuta tertawa terbahak. "Sini..sini.. kupeluk dulu.." kata Yuta sembari membuka kedua lengannya ke hadapan Taeyong.

Taeyong bergeser mendekat ke arah Yuta. Kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil sahabatnya. Taeyong mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Sudah.. jangan menangis, tidak cocok sama kepribadianmu." Taeyong mengelus belakang kepala Yuta.

Yuta menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada bidang Taeyong. Ia mengangguk singkat. "Eum.. bahagiakan aku Lee Taeyong."

"Tentu!"

Berkat ini Lee Taeyong jadi paham maksud ibunya tempo hari-juga dapat hati dari sahabat sedari bayinya.

 **. . .**

 **kkeut!**

 **. . .**


End file.
